


Sundays

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Slice of Life, iwaizumi with cat ears, potion pranks and shenanigans, yahaba tending his grandmother's potion shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Sundays are for relaxing. They’re for lounging in bed catching up on reading, eating a bit too much food, watching shows and playing video games.They’renotfor waking up at five in the morning so Yahaba can drag himself to his grandmother’s store to open it.And yet here he is fumbling with keys in one hand and too strong coffee in the other as winter wind nips at his nose and makes him huff.





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my zine piece for the HQ fantasy zine. We got permission to post, so here's finally something that isn't smut or angst.

Sundays are for relaxing. They’re for lounging in bed catching up on reading, eating a bit too much food, watching shows and playing video games.

They’re _not_  for waking up at five in the morning so Yahaba can drag himself to his grandmother’s store to open it.

And yet here he is fumbling with keys in one hand and too strong coffee in the other as winter wind nips at his nose and makes him huff.

His plans for the day to curl up in bed and play Animal Crossing while drinking hot chocolate were shifted over to opening his grandmother’s store and tending to it for a day. His father got a call about his grandparents being needed in the next city over to help their friend with a rushed potions order so, of course, Yahaba was pulled into being a dutiful grandson. He’s mildly huffy about the responsibility being shifted onto him, but he’s telling himself it’s good karma to help out. And, well, he’s getting paid, so that’s a bonus too.

He’s not even really sure if people will come in that often, either. Sundays are a slow day and it’s in the middle of winter. Maybe he’ll just be able to goof off in between cleaning and random customers.

Yahaba sighs to himself as he goes about opening the shop. The register is opened first. Then he does a light cleaning - wiping down the glass and dusting the shelves. He does a quick inventory to make everything is in order and then he puts out new items as needed. He fixes a little half-off sign on the stack of potions about to expire like his grandmother had asked him to and then he powers up the coffee pot on the counter behind the register before clicking on the open sign in the window of the shop.

And then he waits.

He’s a diligent person so he holds out for exactly thirty-five minutes before he checks his phone in boredom. There’s nothing to see on his social media that he hasn’t already seen that morning except for a few new ads from companies he follows.

It’s boring.

He sips on the coffee he had brought in and then makes himself a new cup as he idly plays around on his phone. At some point the shop cat decides to wind its way out of the store room and to his feet to yowl at him. He drops down to pet at it and gives a guilty little smile when it looks at him with impatient golden eyes.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “Forgot to feed you, didn’t I?”

The cat nips his pointer finger in response and Yahaba sighs as he goes to follow it into the storeroom to give it some overdue breakfast.

When he returns to the front Kentarou Kyoutani is standing in front of the register with a bottle of Yahaba’s grandmother’s “Warm Bones” potion in his hand and possibly the most patient look Yahaba has ever seen from him on his face.

It immediately dips into a scowl once Yahaba steps in front of the register.

“Where’s Obaa-san?” the blonde grumbles as he slides the potion over to Yahaba to ring up.

Obaa-san? Kentarou Kyoutani is _not_ calling his grandmother Obaa-san.

Yahaba purses his lips and hits at the keys on the register, eyeing his teammate with a scrutinizing look. What is he even doing here so early in the morning? What is Kyoutani even doing in _his_ family’s shop?

“ _My_ Obaa-san is busy,” Yahaba says shortly, pettily. “I’m tending her shop today. What are _you_ doing here?”

Kyoutani huffs and slaps money in Yahaba’s hand when he holds it out, snatching the potion from him with an annoyed little look on his face.

“I come here after running,” the blonde says shortly before walking away.

It’s only when he’s halfway to the door that Yahaba notices that he’s in basketball shorts instead of sweatpants.

“You’re crazy!” he calls after his teammate. “Wear decent clothes!”

He gets a middle finger in response and the light tinkling of bells as the door to the shop opens and closes.

Well. That’s not something he had expected to happen.

Yahaba huffs to himself and uses the annoyed energy created from the little interaction to do a bit more cleaning and tidying. It runs out just after he vacuums and he flops back behind the counter to sip on coffee and scroll on his phone.

He gets about an hour of peace before Kindaichi and Kunimi wander in.

Really, they aren’t the worst people to pop into the store while he’s tending it. He doesn’t mind his kohai. They’re a good pair and they don’t cause trouble. Not like _certain other members_  of his team.

...is what he thinks until Kunimi very bluntly asks if the shop carries any potions that could temporarily silence another person.

Yahaba blinks slowly at the two and then raises his brow, crosses his arms over his chest, and stares them down.

“Why do you need it?” he asks, trying to look like a stern senpai.

Kunimi gives a slightly deeper breath than normal and even flashes Yahaba a tiny little scowl. Beside him Kindaichi scratches at his cheek and slides his eyes to the side guiltily. Neither of them say anything and Yahaba lets a sigh slip out as he leans back against the counter.

“I’m not selling it to you if it’s going to get you in trouble and mess up your ability to go to practice,” he tells them.

“It won’t,” Kindaichi says quickly, almost nervously. “We just need it for...for...um…”

“I have to go to a family reunion this afternoon and need to play sick so I don’t have to talk to anyone,” Kunimi says flatly, looking at Yahaba with a blank expression.

Yahaba narrows his eyes and stares him down. Kunimi just blinks.

It’s really possible that Kunimi might actually want it for that. But he might want it for a prank or mischief as well and they have a practice match next week so they can’t afford to have the two put in lockdown.

In the end he trusts his kohai to behave and sells them the potion with only a hint of reluctance, eyeing them down and telling them that he’ll see them the next day.  
  
“Thanks,” Kunimi tells him, scrutinizing the bottle with a critical eye. “See you tomorrow.”

He swears that he hears Kindaichi mutter something about “that annoying number ten” as the two lean their heads together while walking out the door.

He’s not sure if selling them the potion was a good idea or not.

The rest of the morning passes by relatively peacefully. There are a few random people that wander in, shivering from the winter chill and making little lamenting comments about how it wasn’t supposed to be so cold that day. All of them come in for different things, but all of them leave with the warm bones potion in their clutches.

Yahaba makes a note to remind his grandmother to bring in more so her stock doesn’t get too low.

Traffic dies back down to zero around noon and Yahaba finds himself idly flipping through one of his grandmother’s recipe books that he found in a drawer by the counter. He’s contemplating ordering something for lunch when the door to the shop opens and someone breaks the relatively peaceful silence with a shriek.

He looks up to find Oikawa stomping into the shop with a shock of neon purple hair. Iwaizumi barges in right after, his fists clenched and his face red.

Oh, boy.

Yahaba tries his hardest to keep his laughter contained as they march up to the counter, but ends up bending over wheezing after Oikawa puffs up indignantly and his hair flickers from neon purple to a violent, bright orange.

“Wha-what happened to you?” he manages to ask in-between desperately trying to swallow back giggles.

Oikawa huffs and slams his hands on the counter dramatically as Iwaizumi’s scowl deepens even more.

“Makki and Mattsun happened,” Oikawa snaps. “They decided to try us out as guinea pigs for their potion experiments.”

Yahaba snorts and presses his hand to his mouth when Oikawa glares at him, trying to compose himself. He glances over at Iwaizumi and ends up raising a brow at how normal the ace looks. Did that potion fail?

“What about Iwaizumi-san?” Yahaba asks.

Oikawa’s glare turns into something like an impish smirk and he grabs onto the beanie Iwaizumi is wearing, ripping it off to reveal furry cat-like ears that pop up with a comedic little _fwap_.

There’s no helping the laughter that rings from Yahaba this time.

“DAMMIT SHITTYKAWA!”

Yahaba looks up from where his head is buried in his arms on the counter just in time to watch Iwaizumi snatch the beanie away from Oikawa with an aggravated little growl. Oikawa just snickers and tries to tug the beanie back only to get a kick to the shins.

“OW! Iwa-chan, you’re such a _brute!_ ” Oikawa whines, letting the beanie go in favor of rubbing his shin. “I don’t see why you’re upset. The ears are cute!”

Admittedly, the ears _are_  really cute. But there’s no way Yahaba is going to agree with Oikawa out loud. Not when Iwaizumi looks fit for murder.

Oikawa seems to realize that he’s on his side, though, and grins as he leans over the counter to whisper conspiratorially that Yahaba should see the tail. That earns Oikawa another kick and series of angry curses, Iwaizumi tugging the beanie down further on his head and looking around the shop darkly.

“We need this fixed,” Iwaizumi growls. “ _Now_.”

Yahaba coughs and tries to squash down the rest of his laughter, getting himself under control. He wishes he could take a photo of them, but it’s not worth the extra practice they would punish him with.

“Um…” He takes a deep breath and bites at his lip, trying to figure out how to help. “Well...I don’t really know how to fix it, Iwaizumi-san. Potions aren’t my specialty.”

“There has to be something,” Oikawa wheedles. “Come on, Yahaba. I don’t want to go around town like this.”

His hair promptly changes to a violent pink right after he says that. Yahaba has to cough to hide a laugh. Iwaizumi gives a snort of laughter beside him and Oikawa sticks his tongue out before reaching over to yank Iwaizumi’s coat up in retaliation so his tail flops out into view.

It  _really_ is cute.

There’s more cursing, more kicks. Yahaba comes  _so_  close to snapping a photo of it all before Iwaizumi tucks the tail back up with a huff and hides it from view.

“Anything,” Iwaizumi says, a touch desperate. “Just- I _can’t_  go home like this. My mom will flip.”

Yahaba sighs and scratches at his cheek, frowns and taps his fingers along the counter as he tries to think of what to do, if there is anything he _can_ do to help.

He’s saved from trying to figure out a solution when Matsukawa and Hanamaki waltz into the shop with matching grins on their faces.

“YOU!” Oikawa shrieks, his hair flashing through a series of angry reds. Yahaba wonders what affects the change in color. He’s going to have to ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki about it. “FIX IT!”

“Aww, why would we want to do that, Oiks?” Hanamaki teases, clearly pleased when Oikawa’s hair turns a fascinating shade of green-blue. “Come on, where’s your sense of humor?”

“And what are _you_  hiding underneath that beanie?” Matsukawa asks Iwaizumi, a little smirk on his face. “Come on, at least let me know if it worked.”

“I swear to god, I’m going to _end_  you,” Iwaizumi snaps, tugging the beanie down lower.

“If you do that, you won’t have the solution to get rid of those,” Hanamaki drawls, pointing at the obvious lumps hiding under Iwaizumi’s beanie. “Iwa-chan wants to be a kitty for the rest of his life, hmm?”

“Let him be a kitten, I don’t care,” Oikawa interrupts before Iwaizumi can growl anything out. “Fix my hair!”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki grin at each other and Yahaba finds himself somewhat glad that the second years don’t hold a duo quite as mischievous as them.

“We’ll fix it, we’ll fix it,” Matsukawa reassures him. “We just need to record the results first.”

“I am _never_  drinking anything you two give me again,” Iwaizumi grumbles with a scowl. When he turns around, Yahaba can just make out the little lump where his tail is hidden underneath his coat. “You bastards could have at least asked.”

“That takes the fun out it,” Hanamaki tells him with a grin.

Oikawa scowls and Yahaba thinks there’s going to be more of a fuss, but then the door to the shop swings open and one of his grandmother’s friends steps in with a smile.

“Ah, senpai,” Yahaba says quietly, trying to get their attention. “Maybe it’s best you figure this out at home?”

Hanamaki blinks over at him and then grins a little wider, nodding as he hooks his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Eh, you’re right. Catch ya tomorrow, Yahaba,” Hanamaki tells him, beginning to drag a protesting Iwaizumi out of the shop with a smile thrown toward the elderly woman.

Matsukawa grabs Oikawa by his sleeve before he can protest and drags him out of the shop too. Yahaba swallows back one last snicker as Oikawa’s hair fades from aqua to sky blue and quietly hopes that someone grabs a video of the changing hair color.

He respects his senpai, but even he can appreciate the shenanigans going on.

“Ah, Shigeru. Watching the shop for your grandmother?” Nariko asks with a small smile. “Were those your friends?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Yahaba tells her. “They’re my senpai from the volleyball club.”

“Ah. They seem like fun boys,” Nariko tells him before clapping her hands together. “Right. I’m here to pick up an order I left your grandmother earlier this week. She said it should be ready today.”

“Oh. I’ll have to look for it,” Yahaba says apologetically. “Just allow me one moment Nariko-san.”

“Take your time, dear,” Nariko tells him with a smile. “I’m not in any rush to get back out in that cold.”

Yahaba nods and heads back into the storeroom, beginning to poke around to try to find anything that could possibly be the order. He only manages to get some dust in his face when he shifts a few boxes around and has the curious realization that his grandmother has an almost obscene amount of powdered grindylow paw tucked away.

Weird.

He’s about to go out to the front and apologize to Nariko when the shop cat paws at his leg to grab his attention. When he looks down at it, it raises its paw to point over a cabinet he had overlooked. To his relief he finds a small box labelled “For Nariko” and picks it up to hand over to the woman.

“Thanks, Momo,” he tells the cat. “I owe you one.”

The cat licks its paw in response and gives a little purr.

Nariko thanks him when he walks to the front with her order, pays and gives him a little extra for “being such a good grandson” and then leaves him all alone in the shop.

It’s incredibly quiet without his teammates bursting in at random.

He does get someone coming in desperate for a finder’s spell because they lost their mother’s earrings that they weren’t supposed to wear without permission, a harassed mother asking for children’s sleeping potion, someone that bought up all the remaining supply of white candles, and someone from his school that bought the ingredients for what Yahaba suspects is a love potion. Those customers keep him busy and he ends up flopping onto the little bar stool with an “oof” once things die down again.

It’s right then that the front door opens up. He sighs to himself because of course things would pick up again right as he sits down. He’s pleasantly surprised, however, to find it’s Watari walking into the shop. His teammate is holding a little brown paper bag and a smile on his face and Yahaba finds himself smiling right back at him.

“I heard you were stuck here today,” Watari says, holding up the bag. “Thought I’d pop in and keep you company for a while. Want some dumplings?”

Watari is definitely his favorite teammate.

Watari sits with him behind the counter and Yahaba tells him about everything that had happened that day; seeing Kyoutani, Oikawa and his crazy hair, Iwaizumi and his ears, all the random people that had wandered in. They eat together and they laugh and, honestly, Yahaba finds himself kind of glad that he got pulled out to work at his grandmother’s shop.

Maybe Sundays aren’t just for resting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
